The Underdog
by mistlove
Summary: Who said being greedy just applied to money?


NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.

**Title:** The Underdog  
**Summary:** Who said being greedy just applied to money?  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Amano Akira.  
_ _ _ _ _

"Meh... I'm so tired." The teal-haired adult plopped down into the chair with a tired, but contented sigh. "Can I have some orange juice?"

He had on a black hoodie with the Vongola crest on the front in gold and ripped navy blue jeans. His strange frog hat was nowhere to be found. He ran a hand through his teal-colored hair, a mist ring glimmering dimly on his left middle finger. His teal eyes were warm and full of humor. He was around his mid-twenties in age.

"That's what you always say." The redheaded woman raised an eyebrow at him."And get it yourself."

The woman had beautiful flowing red hair that reached a little past her chin. The ends were curled in slightly so that they pointed inat her neck. The hair had a very healthy sheen and it shimmered in the bright indigo-colored eyeslooked much softer than they used to ten years pale white skin was beautiful- wrinkle, blemish, and had a nice figure, tall and elegant with an urbane was about his same age, likely a year or two older.

"Spoil me," he whined.

"Stop being such a baby, Fran," she snapped back. Despite her words, she reached into her refrigerator and pulled out a small bottle of orange juice. She tossed it to him.

He reached up and caught it neatly in his hands. "You're so cute, M.M.," he grinned as he screwed off the top.

That earned him a book to the head. She dusted her hands off, glaring at him. "Why do you always crash my place to complain?"

"What's wrong with a guy visiting his girl?"

She chucked her bag at was shortly followed by a groan of pain.

"You say that like you _own _me."

"That's not what I was implying." The teal-haired tried to explain. "We're a couple, right?"

M.M. looked away with a small blush on her face.

_So cute. _He grinned. "I just wanted to visit the part-time model and my girlfriend, M.M-san."

After escaping Vendachi prison by some miracle, M.M. has been living as a part-time model for decided to keep a low profile for awhile to hide from the Vendachi scouts. It's been eight years since then and she has slowly started getting involved in the mafia world again.

M.M. grimaced. "Modeling is fun, but my manager is such a bitch."

"Oh?"

"She's always fussing at me to be on time." M.M. ran a hand through her silky hair. "All she really cares about is the _money_."

"She sounds like someone I know."

M.M. smiled sweetly. "Fran, your paycheck for the year won't be enough for me to happy if you keep up those comments."

The mist varia cringed. "How come I always get yelled at for pointing out the truth?"

M.M. sighed and sat down next down to him, still looking rather frustrated.

Fran scratched his head. "This might not be the best time to ask seeing as how you're pissed but..."

"Go ahead."

"I'm talking, I'm talking girl." He put his hands up. "There's no need to resort to violence. God created us to be peace-makers..."

M.M. glared at him warningly.

He smiled. "So, um... M.M.?" he called, peeking through his bangs at her.

"What do you want?"

"Could you do something for me?"

"Hmmmm...?" M.M. smiled slyly, her mood changing instantly. She slunk closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I might... for something in return."

"M.M., half my paycheck is a lot of money." Fran slipped his arm around her waist as subtly as he could. "Not really expendable for me."

"Oh, I didn't say I wanted _that_ but that would be a nice bonus."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "You want something else? I'm _not_ paying for a new house."

"Who said I wanted a house? I want something... more sentimental." She cradled his chin in her slender pulled herself up to kiss him.

"Wait!" He put his hand over her mouth. "If I kissed you, I'd have to kill you. I'm not supposed to be in love."

She pulled his hand away with a raised eyebrow. She glanced at his arm around her waist and then looked at him pointedly.

"Dammit, I thought I was discreet enough." He quickly withdrew it.

"As if big bad Xanxus is concerned with your love life."

"You're greedy."

She chuckled. "Understatement."

She kissed him roughly.

"Scary," Fran commented with a raised eyebrow. "I think your boyfriend's gonna be the underdog."

"I believe you're talking about yourself."

"You know, if you replace the first m in your name with an s, it becomes 's and m'?"

With Fran, it appears that fists are more effective than anything else.

"I was just saying...," he whined, rubbing his now swollen chin.

"Not funny."  
_ _ _ _ _

NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.


End file.
